


This Wasn't Happening

by JenniferSawyer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Mention of Mugging, Panic, cursing, um, y'know Logan is mentioned only briefly so idk if I should tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferSawyer/pseuds/JenniferSawyer
Summary: He should’ve made sure their phones were charged before they left. Or he should’ve told Logan a definite time to pick them up instead of saying they’d just call him. He should’ve prepared more, done more, but he didn’t.





	This Wasn't Happening

“Hey, hey, come on. Come on, you’re okay.”

Virgil crawled over to Patton and pushed himself up into a sitting position, resting his back against the brick wall behind them. He pulled Patton carefully into his lap, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness, and shook him by the shoulder. Patton didn’t stir.

_This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening._

Virgil looked around wildly, desperately, but the muggers were long gone and there was no one else on the street. There was no one to help them, no one to call an ambulance.

_No one to save Patton._

_Oh god._

“You’re okay, Patton. You’re gonna be okay.”

Patton didn’t respond, but Virgil took comfort in the shallow rise and fall of Patton’s chest. _This wasn’t happening._ Thoughts ricocheted around in Virgil’s head, each one fuzzy and fleeting and absolutely _useless_ to him now.

He should’ve made sure their phones were charged before they left. Or he should’ve told Logan a definite time to pick them up instead of saying they’d just call him. He should’ve prepared more, done more, but he didn’t. He didn’t, and that’s why they’d had to walk home _by themselves_ in the _fucking dark_ , and that’s why Virgil’s hoodie was getting soaked with Patton’s _blood_ , and that’s why _no one was going to come and save him,_ _no one was there, and no one knew, and Virgil couldn’t save him, he couldn’t save him, he couldn’t_ —

“Patton, wake up. Wake up, p-please.” _God, he was so pale_. Virgil bit back a sob and looked around again, searching for someone. Anyone.

“Help!” Virgil’s throat burned, voice raw and breaking as he shouted. “Somebody, help us, _please!_ ”

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Patton jerked weakly in his arms. Virgil felt a mixture of relief and terror as Patton opened his eyes and clutched at his stomach. _Red, so much red._ Patton whimpered, and then he was coughing. It was a horrible, wet, choking sound, and— _no, no, no, that didn’t sound good_.

“I—I got you, Patton. You’re gonna be okay.” Virgil could see it seeping through Patton’s shirt, pooling beneath his fingers, spreading, spreading, spreading, and _this wasn’t happening_. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Patton inhaled shakily. It took a few moments before his eyes focused on Virgil.

“V-Virgil? Are you… are you okay?” Virgil could barely understand him, his voice small and words slurring.

“Shhh, Patton, save your voice, okay?” Virgil swept Patton’s hair away from his face and swallowed thickly. He looked around, hoping, hoping. “I got you.”

There was no one.

“Virge, it—it hurts, I—” Patton’s breath hitched. “I can’t—” Patton’s eyes fluttered for a moment before slipping closed again, and suddenly everything felt very still. It took a few seconds for Virgil to realize why.

“Patton?”

_He wasn’t breathing._

“Patton?” Virgil shook him, vision blurring as hot tears welled in his eyes. “Patton?!”

Still, his chest didn’t rise.

“No. No. No, no, no, _no_. I—I got you, Patton, I got you, you’re okay. You’re okay, Patton, you’re—”

Virgil cradled Patton close to his chest, rocking him gently and trying to breathe past the panic clawing its way up his throat. He screamed again and again for help, hot tears streaking down his face. He screamed until his throat was raw, screamed until the blood that stained his clothes had dried, screamed until his voice deserted him. _This wasn’t happening._

When Logan found them a few hours later, Virgil was still screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask answered by ironwoman359 on tumblr!
> 
> Here's [the post](https://ironwoman359.tumblr.com/post/173725794138/imagine-patton-sitting-in-virgils-open-lap-and)


End file.
